Love Emails
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [POST DESTINY] [AxC] [ONE-SHOT] After Destiny. Athrun checks his email account and gets a lesson check your email account often! ASUCAGA, sorry, I'm suck at summary.


**Hullo! Mayu's here! Another Asucaga one-shot. This lately, I am fond to one song, which entitled, in English, It's Not Me or for the Malaysians and Indonesians, the song Bukan Diriku from Samsons. I used the translation of that song in this story. Please enjoy! Oh yeah, I'll spell Athrun as Asuran in this fic because it sounds cuter. **

It was a beautiful morning. Asuran, who was already fully dressed in his casual clothes, switched on his computer to surf the Internet. It was the only 'job' that he did everyday since he was unemployeed after the war ended. He, and the others who had work hard to end the war, were given a house each by the Orb Ministry.

Two of ZAFT, Shinn and Lunamaria also were allowed to stay in Orb and the two were staying together in a house.

Meyrin, even though was living with her onee-chan, had made Asuran's house as her second house. She came in afternoon and at the night to cook for Asuran and did his laundry. Even though Asuran said he could do them all by himself, the red-haired girl still insisted to do it. Asuran had no choice but to let her. But, at the night, he would shove her away from his house before the clock said 8.00 p.m.

Signing into Gmail, Asuran tried to remember how long he hadn't check his e-mail. Maybe he had to make a new acoount, he thought. He typed his username; alexasuran and his password; princess.

The e-mail acoount popped up after a few second (damn it, my computer had to take a few minutes to show my e-mail acoount!). Asuran looked at his inbox, four e-mail unread. One from Orb Ministry and the other three were sent by someone, who he knew to well.

He read the Orb Ministry's e-mail, it said;

_Alex Dino, _

_The ministry had received the report that you are hiding your true identity to us all this time. We had no choice but to say that you are banned from entering Orb for the rest of your life. Your ID is no longer approved to enter Orb._

_Orb Ministry_

Asuran sighed. So that was the reason why he couldn't enter Orb before. But he was realized, at least only 'Alex Dino' couldn't enter Orb. That's mean Asuran Zara still could enter Orb and it was where he was now. He moved the cursor to read the other e-mails.

The other e-mails were from Asuran knew exactly who was the sender. It must be Cagalli. His heart beat faster suddenly when he thought about her. After the war ended, he only met her once and they didn't talk much. She just said hi, gave some explaination and left. Of course, he wanted to talk with her. There were many things he wanted to ask her but he had no chance to.

He read her first e-mail, which said;

_Dear Asuran,_

_How are you there? Have you arrived at PLANT? Have you meet Chairman Dullindal? How are things going there? Where do you stay? Please reply this e-mail as soon as you can. _

_Love from; Cagalli_

Asuran looked at the date. It was sent on the day he arrived at PLANT. He didn't read it, of course since he wasn't bother to check his e-mail account that time. He felt very regretted. He knew she was worried. If she wasn't, she won't sent that e-mail.

Moving his cursor again, he clicked at Cagalli's next e-mail.

_Dear Asuran,_

_Why didn't you reply my e-mail? I'm so worried! I'm gonna kill you if you show up later, I promise! But how are the things going there? I'm at the Archangel now. You know, I almost married to that damn Yuuna but luckily Kira kidnapped me. But I don't think kidnapping me is a good idea. Please reply, Asuran so I know you are safe._

_Love from, Cagalli_

So she did tell him…It was his fault for didn't checking his e-mail often. He really thought that she wanted to hide the marriage but he was wrong after all. Again, he looked at the date. The day when he arrived at the Minerva.

Her last e-mail, was sent two days ago.

_After I realized it,_

_I'm not the one whom the best _

_in your heart_

_I can't denied it_

_That she's the one_

_who understand you_

_Not me…_

_Now, forgive me_

_When I acted cold to you_

_Not that I want to be rude_

_Just my heart didn't feel like to understand you anymore_

_Forgive me_

_Even I still loving you_

_I must leave you_

_I must forget everything about you_

_Even though my heart still with you_

_My mind always thought about you_

_I must let you go_

_And only you_

_Who can understand me_

_Who can cope with me_

_Obviously she is the only one_

_Who want to adore you_

_Who want to stay with you_

_Not me_

_Even if I still love you_

_I must leave you_

_I must forget everything about you_

_Even though my heart still with you_

_My mind always thought about you_

_I must let you go_

"Cagalli!"Asuran muttered in both shocked and frustrated. First, he was shocked because he never knew Cagalli could write poem. But she wrote this poem just like an expert poet. And he was frustrated, by understanding the poem, he knew, she wanted to give up on him.

He wanted to meet her but he didn't think she would bother to meet him. So, he wrote a reply for her…based on his heart now.

_Here, you and me_

_always being together_

_surfing our sea of love_

_I'm happy with you_

_Do you ever remember it back_

_the happiest day in our life_

_I carved our name_

_Here is our heaven_

_When we love each other_

_Could we be that strong to protect our love_

_I will fight to protect it_

_Never and ever_

_My love to you will fade_

_Our love will stay in my heart _

_p/s I won't give up. I'll wait for you_

He never wrote a poem before but he wrote it heartfully. He really meant all the single lines of the poem. Clicking the button 'send', he closed his eyes. If only she knew how much he was hurt by her poem…

He loved her, in past, now, and forever. Even though she wanted to give up, he won't. Even if he must fought with the whole citizen of Orb, he won't give up Instead, he would wait for her…until she was able to love him again. Waiting wasn't that bad…at least, not when it came about her…

"Asuran! Today, I learned a new recipe! I'll cook it for your lunch! Asuran…! Where are you? I'm in the kitchen if you need me…"Meyrin's voice came from the kitchen.

_No one in my heart, my princess…no one but you…only you…_Asuran switched off his computer. He had a new job now. Waiting for her reply…waiting for her…and he had learned his lesson, to check e-mail account often!

**How is it? The last poem, Athrun's reply, I took it from an Indonesian song, My Heart. And I changed it a little bit when I translated it. Please review!**


End file.
